The present invention concerns processor (eg data processor) systems with enhanced inter-communication and memory arrangements.
Current implementations of SIMD processors have local memory for each processing element (PE). This memory is normally private to each PE. In order to share data, the PEs either have to access data in a common shared memory or use some sort of inter-PE communication mechanism. Having two different types of memory complicates the programming model. Having to move data to shared memory, or between PEs, is a performance overhead.
The object of the present invention is to overcome these and other problems.